


BTS - Becoming Exclusive (Suga x Jeong-sun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [69]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Set the day following the events of ‘Pillow Talk’ Yoongi and Jeong-sun go out to dinner and finally establish that they are wanting to give their relationship another try.This is part of our ongoing story line in our headcanon universe & mentions several key events from Yoongi and Jeong-sun’s past relationship together which you may wish to read first.Suga's headcanon fics to date are listed in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247087886/bts-sugas-headcanon-universe-fics





	BTS - Becoming Exclusive (Suga x Jeong-sun)

PART ONE 

He had not yet replied and the picture continued to glare back at her; her pink nipples cast in shadow by the outline of the phone. Jeong-sun sighed. Forgetting to set her alarm, the impromptu nap had lasted two hours and her head had started to throb a little from dehydration. It was only just past two o’clock, yet she suspected Yoongi would have seen the picture by now, even if his phone had been on silent when he left her apartment several hours before. There seemed to be a glimmer of hope and, without really thinking, she started typing out a message.

‘How is your roof?’

Hitting send, she realised she was subconsciously trying to push the image up in the message window and felt a wave of relief as the top half of her breasts in the photo disappeared upwards. She persevered. ‘Did they find anything interesting?’ Send. And then: ‘Were you thinking of selling up?’

The new text messages took over the screen, moving the embarrassing selfie out of view. Feeling a slight wave of relief wash over her now the picture was no longer starring her in the face, she slid off her bed and walked the short distance to the kitchen, flicking on the electric kettle to make tea. When she returned to her bedroom ten minutes later she noticed the notification light on her cell was flashing. 

‘Fine. Not really. I was considering it.’

Not really knowing how to reply, she found herself sitting down on the edge of her bed as her mind replayed a scene from earlier that day; remembering the way he had grinned shyly to himself before pressing his lips against hers. Lost in thought, she almost jumped when the phone vibrated in her hand. 

‘Are you free tomorrow afternoon?’

‘I have to go to the post office before it closes.’ She replied after a moment’s thought, giving his question time to sink in. It was true; her passport was due to expire and she couldn’t send off for a replacement until her old one had been shipped off to be checked. 

His answer came back almost immediately. ‘Do you want to go for lunch afterwards?’ 

Her heart thumped in her chest. Nervously, she typed out her answer. ‘Is this a date?’

‘Yes.’

She bit her lip, trying to suppress the smile which threatened its way onto her lips before she realised she was alone. Her cheeks were warm and, more than likely, glowing pink. She adjusted the phone between her hands, steadying them to type a reply. ‘Where shall we meet?’

PART TWO 

“Have you been here before?” Jeong-sun asked, tugging on the sleeve of her cream-coloured blouse a little anxiously as they peered in the window. The pub seemed a little out of place on the corner of the busy shopping street and was surprisingly quiet inside. She could spot a few couples through the window, seated on plush, leather seats, eating food which looked both familiar yet a little alien. 

Yoongi shook his head gently. “No, I’ve walked past it a lot of times. It’s British themed.” 

“Did you read good reviews?” She smirked, hiding her nerves behind a small, sarcastic smile, remembering his coffee house recommendation a few weeks before.

He let out a small laugh. “Something like that.” He turned to her. “I thought you might like a pint.”

She shrugged, trying to appear casual. “Well, I’m not at work until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Shall we go in?” He suggested, gesturing towards the glass door. He held it aside for her as they entered the dark, yet spacious room. The scent of gravy and pastry hit their nostrils as they headed automatically towards the wooden bar in front of them. A couple of customers were being served; having their pints of beer pulled by hand from the large taps above the counter. 

“Do you want to find a table? I’ll get the drinks.” She offered. 

Yoongi pointed towards a small table in one corner, suitably quiet and out of the way. “Over there?”

“Yeah. What are you having?”

“A Guinness.”

She nodded, joining the small line of people waiting to be served. She walked over to his table five minutes later, carefully bringing the drinks and setting them down. She had opted for larger; the liquid pale and crisp in contrast to the cloudy stout. 

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” She asked curiously, setting herself down opposite him. The leather armchair whispered under her weight and she sank comfortably into its grasp. 

“Not really.” He admitted, taking a sip of his drink. “I might do some writing.”

“Are you working on something?”

He nodded a little gingerly. It had been a while since he had spoken much about his work with another person. “A ballad…for a female vocalist.” He paused, meeting her gaze for the first time that afternoon with a smirk. “Do you want to do it?”

Her grin was automatic. “It wouldn’t sell very well.”

“I don’t need the money.” He murmured, his long fingers fiddling with the cardboard coaster which had been left on the table. A French brand of beer was advertised on one side and he slid it through hands a little restlessly. 

She laughed a little, knowing he was joking but unable to let the suggestion drop. “You might get fired from the label. They’ll think someone is dying.”

He shrugged. “You’re not that bad. I’ve heard you sing before.”

Smirking, she picked up the oversized menu from the wooden stand at the edge of the table and flicked it open. “I’ve gotten worse.” She remarked before turning her attention to the list of options, frowning after a moment of reading. “What are spuds?”

“Potatoes.” He explained. 

“Oh.” She looked at the menu for another minute before handing it over. “Do you want to have a look?”

He took it from her easily, his eyes roaming over the list of specials. “Did Yu-jin get the job?” He asked after a moment. 

“She did. She said the interview went well.”

“Was she nervous?”

“Yeah. I gave her some Kalms.”

Yoongi flashed a grin as he set the menu back on the stand. “Staff discount.”

“Yeah.” Jeong-sun smiled, before remembering: “Is Hoseok out yet?”

He nodded. “Next month.” He thought for a moment before making the connection, realising why she had asked. “Does Yu-jin still write to him?”

“I think so.”

“Does she know he has a girlfriend?”

She frowned, trying to remember. “She hasn’t mentioned, I think they were just friends.” She paused before enquiring further, curious. “Is she nice?”

Yoongi nodded, unable to help the small smile which crept onto his lips. “She’s just like him.” He hesitated. “Except she’s a teacher.”

Jeong-sun laughed openly at this, finding the connection between the two facts funny but glad that Yoongi seemed to approve; Hoseok was his best friend and she was glad he was happy for him. 

“What grade?” She asked.

He shrugged. “I don’t remember. Little kids.” 

Her smile remained but she couldn’t help but wonder, a little sadly. “Does she find it hard, with him away?”

She noticed his gaze drop. “I think we’ve all found it hard.”

She knew he was telling the truth as he said it and she felt her heart sink. “Are you going to do anything for him?” She asked gently. 

“Like a party?” He looked up.

She nodded.

“I was thinking about it.” He murmured.

“If you do, I’d like to be there…if that’s okay.” She asked slowly, a little hesitant.

He was silent for a second before replying, his voice soft. “I would have invited you anyway.”

Her heart thudded in her chest as he once more met her eyes. Although Hoseok had been vaguely aware of them as a couple during their time together, Yoongi had never specifically asked her to join him at a party or event. Their meetings in public had often been the result of a happy coincidence or subtle hinting on each of their parts that they hoped the other would be there. 

She took a deep breath, trying to hide the tremor in her voice with a smirk. “Does that mean we’re exclusive?” 

He grinned shyly, his gums flashing momentarily as his eyes flickered timidly to the wooden table in front of them. “I wasn’t planning on dating anyone else, were you?”

She smiled, her body relaxing a little at his reply. “No.”

He let out a small exhalation of laughter as he looked up, reaching slowly across the table to take her hand in his. It was warm beneath his fingers as he slid his digits between hers, caressing her with his thumb. They remained this way, in content and comfortable silence until the waiter walked over almost a minute later, notepad in hand ready to take their order. They broke apart politely as Jeong-sun reached for the menu. 

“I’d like…” Reluctant to risk mis-pronouncing the English words on the menu, she pointed to an item half-way down the first page. The waiter nodded before turning to Yoongi who seemed to have no problems with the language. The waiter gathered the menu and left them to their privacy. 

A small chime from Yoongi’s pocket brought his attention to his phone and he read the text message easily, slipping it from his jeans. The sight inadvertently made Jeong-sun want to shrink further into her chair as she remembered the events from the day before. 

“I was hoping you might not see it.” She murmured cryptically as he once more pocketed the device. 

“What?”

Her cheeks were pink. “The picture.”

“Oh.” Yoongi smiled carefully. “I thought you’d be hacked.” He joked. 

Her expression twisted, clearly embarrassed but needing to get it off her chest. “I don’t know what made me do it.”

He shook his head gently, his voice soft. “It’s okay. I deleted it.”

She had not expected his answer and it filled her with an unprecedented amount of relief. “It wasn’t the best angle.” She said, only half-joking as she remembered the speed in which she had took it. Looking at him now, in his beautifully fitted ripped jeans and black sweater, the thought of him being able to look at such an unflattering image at any time filled her with dread. His reply, however, made her heart flutter. 

“I didn’t notice.” He shrugged, voice sincere and indifferent. Her stomach grew warm at the casualness of his reply; it had always amazed her how he seemingly found her so attractive, especially during times when he had no real reason to. He pressed on. “It caught me a bit off guard. The surveyor had just arrived.”

Glad for the slight change in direction, she went with it. “How did it go?”

“I don’t know, I was a bit distracted.”

She laughed, face glowing. “Sorry.”

He grinned in reply, leaning back slightly in his chair as the waiter came over with their food. He had opted for a whisky-glazed steak while she ate an oversized bowl of beef stew and dumplings. They tucked in quietly, enjoying the new flavours in silence. 

After a while, in-between spoonfuls of food, Jeong-sun spoke up. “This is nice…”

“I know.” Yoongi murmured, casting a glance over her stew. “I tried something like it in the UK.”

She smiled softly. “No. I meant being out together.” He looked up at the gentleness of her voice, his brown eyes meeting hers. “We didn’t get the chance to do this much… before.”

Yoongi sighed, putting down his fork as he washed down the last mouthful of steak with Guinness.“We never had much free time together did we?”

As if proving his point, a familiar jingle rang out and Jeong-sun dropped her spoon, a little clumsily, into the bowl of half-finished food as she fumbled in her trouser pocket for her cell. Yoongi’ recognised the ringtone and felt the knowing pang of disappointment within him when she checked the screen. 

“You’re more busy than I am these days.” He murmured, trying not to sound too saddened at the prospect of their date being interrupted. 

Jeong-sun squinted a little to read the name on screen; she had left her glasses at home, before swiping left. She quickly slid the phone back into the pocket of her smart, black trousers. “It can wait.” She said.

PART THREE

Not wanting to part from him, Jeong-sun agreed on going with him back to his apartment following the date and, despite their years apart, found the feel and scent of it comfortingly familiar. Following him into the living room, she did notice a few changes. 

“This is new…” She pointed to the sheepskin rug which covered the bare stretch of flooring near the television. 

He shrugged, walking around the glass coffee table to perch on the sofa. “I was trying to make the place look a bit more lived in.” Looking up, he waited for her to join him. “I didn’t used to spend much time here, unless I was with you.”

She considered this for a moment, hovering by the doorway. “Do you still have your piano?”

“I got a new one. The other seemed a bit pretentious.” He answered honestly. The baby grand had never really felt right in his small studio space; the simple, wooden one he had replaced it with felt much more at home.

“What did you do with it?” She asked curiously, her mind inadvertently flashing back to the last time she had seen it and to the act they had performed pressed against it. Her face had grown a little hot as she wondered whether him getting rid of it had anything to do with the memory of her.

“I donated it to a university. It seemed better suited there.”

It made sense but the blush remained. “Can I use the bathroom?” She murmured. She had been needing to pee since they left the pub; beer always had that effect on her, but she was also craving a minute alone to contemplate the fact she was back in his apartment and to reflect on the confirmation he had given just before lunch.

He gums flashed briefly in a smile at her question. “I won’t stop you.”

She left the room, her legs automatically carrying her down the hall to the guest bathroom she remembered being there. She had barely used it during their time together, always preferring the cosy en-suite attached to his bedroom, but it felt too soon to go there now. 

In the living room and feeling restless, Yoongi reached for the remote control on the table and turned on the large-screened television, automatically pushing the button to turn down the volume. He left it on the channel that was playing and watched as a police car gave chase to a group of suspected drug sellers. The reality show was one he was familiar with; since coming out of the military he had found the easy-lull of daytime television strangely comforting when he was home alone with too much to think about. 

Jeong-sun walked into the room a moment later, smiling softly as she walked around the table to join him on the sofa. “You got a tub.”

His watched her as she sat down. “I’ve been enjoying baths recently.” He explained as she nestled against him. Without thinking, his hand moved around her lower back, holding her to his side. The slightly-rough feel of her textured blouse against his wrist made him realise and he held his breath for a moment, waiting to see if she would move away. While they had gotten more intimate than this just two evenings before, the stream of afternoon light drifting through the gap in the curtains made him more self-aware than he had been in bed with her. If his move surprised her, however, she didn’t show it. 

“I wish I had room for one.” She murmured with a small sigh.

“If you’re ever in the neighbourhood, you’re welcome to use mine.” He replied, his offer genuine. 

Smiling, she mumbled an agreement before the wail of a police siren on the television caught her attention as the show began to play its final credits. “Do you watch this often?” She asked with a grin, recognising the programme immediately. 

Her body moved with his as he shrugged and her smile widened. 

“You must be bored these days.” She said as the commercial break started. 

“I’ve got too much spare time on my hands.” He agreed. Turning his head towards her, he noticed the subtle scent of perfume on her skin and hair. It was different to what she usually wore, a cool-smelling vanilla and passion-fruit concoction, surprisingly unfamiliar but comforting at the same time. He subconsciously tucked his arm more tightly around her, their shoulders touching as they cuddled casually. 

“I’ve not seen this one yet.” She smirked as the opening scenes of a new reality programme, set in the A&E department of a Seoul hospital, started. A man, with his face anonymously blurred out to protect his identity, approached the desk with a rather unusual problem. Jeong-sun smirked, turning to Yoongi. “Hae-won watches it all the time.”

They were transfixed as they watched the man enter the X-Ray room with a doctor. The following scene showed the cause of the man’s distress and his tense, unusual walk, as the results of the X-Ray were shown. Yoongi squinted at the screen, trying to work out the shape in the man’s rectum. “Is that a Transformer?” He asked in disbelief.

Jeong-sun shrugged with a timid grin. “I think so.”

“How do you think he got it up there?” His voice was slightly baffled, making her laugh out loud, her warm voice filling the cosy room. 

She shrugged against him. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

There was a moment of silence as they watched the doctor’s diagnosis with amusement. “At least if you become a nurse you’ll be well prepared.” Yoongi murmured, moving his hand to gently squeeze her upper arm. 

She turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his properly for the first time that afternoon, since lunch, their faces close together. “I didn’t say I was becoming a nurse.” She said, a little defensively. The unexpected tone of her voice would have usually made him proceed with caution when thinking through his reply. Instead, he pressed on gently, moving one palm to rest comfortably on her upper thigh, against the black fabric of her smart trousers. 

“I know you want to.” 

Her jaw tensed for a moment, before letting it relax, giving in. “I was just looking into it.” She protested unconvincingly. 

He fought the urge to disagree. “You’d be good.” He shrugged, letting it drop.

She peered at him doubtfully. “You don’t know that.”

“You’re really calm.” He explained, his gaze falling to his palm as he rubbed her thigh gently in circular movements, his body twisting towards her. “If I was your patient I’d feel really safe with you.” He looked up, meeting her brown eyes. She was still for a moment, expression softening as she realised the sincerity in his voice. 

“That’s a nice thing to say.” She admitted, turning her body back to the television and wrapping her arm around Yoongi’s back, snuggling into him. The doctor on the screen showed the successfully removed toy. 

“Oh look…they got it out.” Jeong-sun commented, pointing absently to the screen. Yoongi laughed, his stomach growing warm with his feelings for her in that moment. He pressed his lips to the side of her head, kissing her warm hair with a smile as she shifted comfortably against him, their faces inches apart. A moment passed between them, their eyes roaming slowing over each other’s features before Yoongi moved forward to kiss her temple, his lips closed as he trailed them along her face; against her right cheek before meeting the corner of her mouth. Moving her head slowly, she met his lips, kissing him softly. The taste of him, familiar and comforting, filled her with warmth as her heart jack-hammered in her chest. Her palm moved to the front of his sweater, pressing it flat to where she approximated his own heart would be. Sure enough, she could feel its quickening vibration beneath her fingertips as they sank into each other’s touch, his fingers caressing her cheekbone delicately as he pushed a stray strand of hair back from her face. She felt a little light headed and giggly, smiling against his lips as they shifted slowly, making themselves more comfortable as his spare hand un-tucked a corner of her blouse from her trousers to touch the bare skin beneath.

She wondered, bemusedly, how close she had come to never seeing him again. Subconsciously, she was aware that her reasons were justified and he too understood why she had done it. But she realised, as he pulled away to slide his sweater over his head and revealed his thin white t-shirt, that she had never felt this way with anyone else and she would never be able to let him go again. With a slight tremor, she touched his chest once more, feeling his uncharacteristic warmth radiating through the fabric. The sensation of his heartbeat against her hand was incredibly intimate and, realising what she was doing, Yoongi clasped his hand flat over hers, allowing her…welcoming her to feel its hum. He had nothing to hide. 

She could not guess how long they had been kissing; each loving touch of his lips against hers filled her with butterflies and she couldn’t grow tired of the slow, unhurried pace they set as they enjoyed each other. Eventually, she felt him reach behind her to adjust a few cushions, breaking their embrace briefly to encourage her to lie down. She shifted against the soft fabric, shuffling her hips and arse to get comfy as Yoongi snuggled against her, resting his head against the soft cushion of her breasts as he touched her chin lightly with his knuckle, tilting her head to press a final, soft kiss to her lips. 

Moving away, he caressed her covered stomach gently with his palm as he settled against her, the textured fabric and line of black buttons uncomfortable and awkward against his cheek. Moving slowly in order to give her time to protest, he began to undo the top set of buttons, his fingers pulling the fabric gently away from her cleavage, careful not to expose too much of her lacy black bra, before nestling his head between her soft breasts.

“Better?” She asked with a smirk.

He nodded against her, his cheek pressed against her smooth skin, just above the trim of fabric. “Why do they have to make them so pointy?” He complained.

“The buttons?”

He murmured in agreement, his voice low and purry as he made himself comfortable.

She laughed softly. “I don’t think the designers had this in mind.”

The television continued to play softly as the A&E programme made way for an all-female panel show. They watched it absently at the light outside started to darken, content just to cuddle lazily in silence, sharing their warmth. They drifted off at some point, with Jeong-sun waking up first. She wasn’t sure how long she had been out, the automatic timer on the television had turned it off, and she laid in silence, vaguely needing to pee again but too comfortable to wake up Yoongi. She watched him as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, his long eyelashes brushing his pale cheeks as he slept, and observed how, for the first time in a very long while, she felt truly happy. Eventually, she felt him stir against her and, moments later, he opened his eyes, automatically checking his Rolex for the time. Realising he had been asleep, he smiled shyly, his cheeks warm and pink as he shuffled against her. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Jeong-sun asked, knowing it was late. 

“No.”

She hesitated before asking. “Can I stay?”

He adjusted his head to look up at her, the angle a little awkward. His expression was soft beneath his bangs. “I was hoping you would.”

“I don’t have anything to wear.” She murmured as he settled back against her breasts, adjusting the edge of the fabric a little to get more comfy. 

“You can borrow something of mine.”

“Can I have a bath?” She asked. Yoongi noticed an apprehensive edge to her voice. 

“Yeah.” He agreed easily. 

She hesitated before speaking, her voice a little shaky. He heard the increase in her heart-rate through his ear, pressed against her chest. “Do you want to join me?”

He paused, his stomach fluttering pleasantly. Running his tongue briefly over his dried lips, he didn’t try to hide the nervous tremor in his own voice as it cracked slightly. “I’d like that.” 

Matter settled, they once more fell into a comfortable silence as her pulse eventually slowed. 

After a few minutes he spoke up. “Are you thirsty?”

“Do you have tea?” She asked.

“The bags might be a bit stale. I got them for Hoseok.” He smiled at the memory shortly before his enlistment of accommodating Hoseok and Nana for dinner, finding the recipe for a vegetarian pasta-bake online. 

“I’m sure they’re fine.” She reassured. She sighed a little at the loss of his comfortable weight as he slid off her; his body was a little stiff and grouchy from remaining still for so long. She sat up on the sofa as he trailed out of the room, returning a few minutes later clutching two steaming mugs. 

“Do you want the T.V back on?” He asked, sitting back beside her. 

“It’s fine.” She clutched the warm mug between her hands and blew on the surface of the liquid, inhaling its comforting scent. She observed the little string sticking out of Yoongi’s own mug and smiled, knowing he had never been much of a tea drinker. “Do you think you’ll be performing again, once everyone’s out?” She asked, breaking the silence. 

“I don’t think my body could cope.” He laughed a little breathily. It was meant to sound like a joke but she thought she heard a hint of truth behind the sound.

“Maybe you should stick to ballads.” She teased. 

He shrugged easily, picking up his own mug. “I prefer writing these days.” He hesitated before taking a small sip from the brim and setting it back down. “I’d never say never.”

“The fans will be upset.” She commented, pressing her mug to her lips.

He was silent for a moment, contemplating this. “There’ll be someone to take our place.” He said. Jeong-sun anticipated a tone of sadness in his voice but found none as he continued. “It feels right that we slow down for a while. It doesn’t feel as important as it used to.”

“How come?” She gently probed, setting her cup down absently as she twisted her lower body on the sofa to face him..

“My priorities have changed.” His gaze remained fixed on his lap but he reached out for her hand, taking it in his. “I feel I missed out on a lot.”

She was silent, thinking, her eyes on their connected hands.

“How’s the tea?” He asked.

She ignored his question, wanting to vocalise what she was thinking. “I know how you feel…” She said sadly. “Spread thin.”

He paused before sighing, brushing his thumb gently over her thumb. “I don’t want to add any pressure to that.” He shook his head, knowing as he said it that, despite what he wanted, he needed to give her the option to put herself first or he would never forgive himself. “I know things weren’t perfect before.”

Her hand closed around his, warm and, given her job, surprisingly soft. “It feels right.” She reassured, much to his relief. “I think we needed some time apart.”

He murmured in agreement, despite himself. “It took me a while to see it.” He explained.

“You’re not sick of the sight of me?” Despite her attempts to sound playful, Yoongi thought he sensed a touch of doubt in her voice and, proving his next point, he looked up, straight at her. 

“Not at all.” He grinned, meaning it with every ounce of his being. 

She caught on to his sincerity but was unable to stop herself from being self-deprecating, feeling bashful. She smirked. “I’ve put on twenty pounds.”

Shaking his head, he leaned in to kiss her, his lips opening softly against hers before muttering: “You’re beautiful.” He felt her teeth press against his lips in response as she kissed him back. 

“You’re not bad yourself.” She smiled as she pulled away.

He cupped her cheek gently, smoothing away another stray lock and tucking it behind her ear. “Did you want that bath now?” He asked gently.

“I’m nervous.” She confessed. 

His heart thudded at her response but he was relieved to hear that she felt the same. “Me too.” He admitted. “We don’t have to rush anything.”

“Just a bath?” She asked, taking his other hand in her spare and holding them both to her lap. 

“Just a bath.” He agreed, squeezing her hands reassuringly in return before she got to her feet. 

“Just give me a second.” She whispered, flashing him a timid grin before heading off to the master bathroom down the hall. Yoongi waited for the sound of the door closing behind her before he stood up and went into his bedroom. Feeling restless, he stripped his bedding and placed it into the hamper, replacing it with a fresh set from his bottom draw along with an extra pillow from the cabinet. His phone pinged with a notification and he pulled it from his pocket, swiping the screen to read the text. 

‘I can’t get the water hot’

He glanced automatically at the doorway, towards the bathroom. ‘Do you want me to come in?’ He typed.

‘Yeah.’

Despite her invitation, he wrapped his knuckles briefly against the door before he opened it.

“There’s a switch to turn on the boiler.” He murmured as she turned to face him, his eyes briefly flicking to her bare legs beneath the short towel she clutched around her body. Turning around before he could linger on the sight of her, he flipped the switch by the door. 

“Oh.” She murmured, a little embarrassed. “I’ve never seen one like that.”

“It’s supposed to save energy.” He said drily, knowing she would approve. He walked past her towards the claw tub, the vessel already partially full with freezing cold water. Bending down to turn on the warm tap, he ran his hand under the faucet until he was satisfied the temperature had heated up. He could sense her hovering behind him a little awkwardly and straightened up, unexpectedly feeling his nerves returning at her closeness. 

“Are you going to take your clothes off?” She asked. 

“In a minute.” he murmured, allowing her to side-step him to reach for a opalescent glass bottle of bubble bath. He had won it in a company raffle some years before but never thought to throw it away. Instead, it looked decorate on the white-painted cabinet which housed toiletries and towels. 

“Can I use this?” She asked, uncorking the glass stopper and raising it to her nose to smell. 

“Go ahead…” He said as she poured it liberally under the running tap, watching as the water quickly turned to peony-scented foam. She replaced the cap and reached behind Yoongi to set it in the cabinet, her other hand still clutching the top of the white towel closed. Their bodies pressed closer as she straightened and he couldn’t help but kiss her. It soon turned a little heated as her skin glistened with moisture from the warm steam rising from the bath and her grip loosened, causing the towel to slip beneath her bare breasts. 

“Oh.” He uttered, a little embarrassed as she broke from his lips to grasp the edge. His eyes automatically moved down at the change in movement, catching a glimpse of her pink nipples before averting his gaze. She didn’t have time to notice, busy adjusting the towel around her body and trying her best to cover her modesty. “Could you look away for a moment?” She requested, a little flustered. 

He complied, turning his body away from her completely as she removed the towel, draping it on the rail by the sink and stepped into the warm bath. She turned off the tap as he slid off his t-shirt, his body facing away from her, and unbuckled his jeans. After requesting it from him, she wanted to allow him some privacy so distracted herself by swishing the water around a little to create more bubbles. Moments later, however, when he turned back to her completely nude, she found herself glancing at him, trying not to stare at the delicate angles of his body as he joined her in the tub, his hand cupped casually around his crotch to cover his most private area. Her eyes were drawn to the neat bush of black pubic hair which trailed above his hand and blended into the soft, wispy hairs below his bellybutton. He was beautiful. 

“I’m glad it’s big enough for both of us.” She remarked once he had settled down, drawing his legs to the side to give her more room. Her own were raised slightly, subtly covering her pubic area from view. 

“The company threw in the sink for free.” He smirked, nodding towards the modern looking basin. 

“Well, that’s a bonus.” She laughed softly, the sound echoing around the tiles. She sensed that the odd change of direction the conversation had taken was mostly to break some of the tension between them. The water covered most of her breasts from view, but the fact she was naked in front of him for the first time in three years still felt like a big deal. “Did you install it yourself?” She asked, her mind thinking of how he had fixed her run-down boiler some weeks before.

“Not this time.” He paused. “Did you get anything for your birthday?”

She smiled. “My dad got me a gardening kit.”

“But you don’t have a garden.” He frowned, amused. 

Rolling her eyes, she shifted her legs to get more comfortable and felt his own against them. “I think it’s a hint he wants me to buy a house.”

“Anything else?”

“The girls at work got me a hamper..mostly loose leaf tea and cookies.” 

“I wanted to get you something.” He murmured regretfully, not noticing his own body relaxing until he felt her thigh against his foot. “I missed your birthday the first time.”

She shrugged easily, the movement causing her breasts to break the waterline, her nipples coming into view. Feeling more at ease with her body now the situation had started to lose its novelty, instead of returning to her previous position, she rested one elbow on the lip of the tub, exposing her right breast casually. “It’s fine. I’m hard to buy for.” She joked. “Do you have a sponge?”

He turned to the side, reaching out to the whitewashed cabinet to rummage through the folded towels that he could reach. He pulled away a navy washcloth. “I’ve only got this.” He offered it to her.

“I’m not fussy.” Taking it from him, she dipped it in the soapy water and began to trail it along her arms as he reached for a black bottle of shower gel placed on the cupboard, a little above his head. Unable to get it, he stood up carefully, the water sliding off his nude body as he twisted around to reach. Jeong-sun paused her movement to watch as he settled back down, his movements cautious in order to stop the bubbles from overflowing the sides. She grinned as he handed her the bottle and silently squirted the sandalwood and bergamot scented gel onto the cloth and began to lather up. 

“You’re perfume was different today.” He commented, the smell of the product reminding him. 

She murmured in agreement as she cleaned her neck. “I ran out of Black Opium. It’s Hypnose.”

“It suits you.”

She smiled, meeting his gaze. “Are you still wearing Invictus?” 

“My brother keeps getting me it for Christmas. I don’t wear it often.” He shrugged as she held out the wet cloth in one hand and the shower gel in the other. 

“Do you want this?” She offered. 

“Thanks.” He took them from her and began to clean himself. 

*

Jeong-sun took him up on the offer of wearing some of his clothes to bed and watched silently as he rummaged through his t-shirt draw. She knew he was seeking something oversized, big enough to fit her curves, and felt somewhat grateful when he handed her a shirt in a double extra-large. Other women, she contemplated as she slid it on, might have taken it as an insult, but she knew it would have been more embarrassing for him to give her his usual medium size and have the fabric bulge unattractively around her stomach and breasts. 

“Where did you get this?” She asked curiously. The logo on the left breast was a brand she had never heard of. 

“I don’t remember. Someone gave me it I think.” He shrugged casually. 

“Can you set an alarm for tomorrow?” 

“What time?” He reached for his phone on the bedside table.

“Ten.”

He fumbled with the device for a moment before placing it back on the wooden stand. Untucking the edge of his duvet, he slid between the sheets in his t-shirt and fresh set of boxers. She joined him a moment later; the familiar and distinctive scent of his sheets filling her with nostalgia as he placed his hand gently on her waist. 

“Is it warm enough?” He asked gently, rubbing the fabric with his palm. 

“I’m fine.” She touched her lips to his, running her hand along his bare arm. “Your skin’s always so cold.” She murmured against him, closing her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered against her lips, pecking her softly a couple of times and enjoying the warm smell of her skin. He had never noticed the scent of the shower gel on himself, but on her it was comforting and, if he was honest, a little sexy. He pressed against her again, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso and holding her close as they kissed. Despite temptation, they were both tired and kept their caresses light and tender, savouring the closeness of their bodies and the taste of their mouths as they met sweetly. 

“When are you free next?” She asked, the bridge of her nose touching his as she clutched him to her, his chest and stomach flush against her own. She felt pleasantly nervous at the thought, a vague suspicion nagging in her tummy and rib-cage.

“Whenever you are…” He murmured, kissing her forehead gently. In that moment, she knew that whatever premonition had caused her to feel apprehensive, Yoongi was feeling it too. 

“I’ll let you know.” She mumbled sleepily as she snuggled against his slowly warming body. He pressed his lips to her dark hair, nestling her against his chest as she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
